vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Demoman
Summary A fierce temper, a fascination with all things explosive, and a terrible plan to kill the Loch Ness Monster cost the six year old Demoman his original set of adoptive parents. Later, at the Crypt Grammar School for Orphans near Ullapool in the Scottish Highlands, the boy's bomb-making skills improved dramatically. His disposition and total number of intact eyeballs, however, did not. Word of his proficiency with explosives spread, and it was not long before Crypt Grammar received two visitors; the Demoman's real parents, who lovingly explained that all Demomen are abandoned at birth until their skills manifest themselves, a long-standing, cruel, and wholly unnecessary tradition among the Highland Demolition Men. His unhappy childhood had ended, but his training had just begun. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A with MvM upgrades. Name: Demoman, Tavish Finnegan DeGroot Origin: Team Fortress 2 Classification: Human, Mercenary. Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Peak Human strength, Superhuman reactions, speed, and durability, expert in explosives, skilled swordsman Attack Potency: Room level (Regardless of quantity, even one explosive is able to deal serious damage to any class, one shot Pyro with a single grenade in Meet the Demoman, and a sticky trap one shot an entire group of BLU classes) Lifting Strength: Peak Human, possibly higher Striking Strength: Class KJ, most likely Class MJ (His melee weapons such as the bottle and his swords are comparable to melee weapons used by the likes of Soldier and Pyro) Durability: Small Building level (Can use his own grenades and sticky bombs to propel himself in the air, much more durable than the Scout, who survived the combined strength of the Heavy and Saxton Hale). Higher with Booties and/or Shields Range: 'Several meters. 'Speed: Subsonic, Subsonic+ while in Charge (Doubles Scout in speed) Intelligence: Said to be uncanny when it comes to explosives. Booze seems to hinder his intellect and coherent speech. Stamina: '''Peak Human, Lower when drunk. '''Weaknesses: Only has one eye and lacks depth perception. Voice lines show that he is constantly drunk while in battle. Equipment: ''' * Several Grenade launchers that differ in projectile speed and explosive range. * '''Alibaba's Wee Booties/Bootlegger: grant him higher speed, health and movement control in his charge attack. * B.A.S.E. Jumper: A parachute. * Several Sticky-bomb launchers (Launch bombs that stick to surface and can be detonated remotely), Notably the Scottish Resistance (Wich can fire 14 stickies oposed to the stock 8, at the cost of slower primming time) and the Sticky Jumper (which stickies are completely harmless, allowing him to reach insane heights without damaging himself). * Shields: Allow him to perform the charge attack. Also grant higher defenses and resistance to fire (Chargin' Targe), Increased attack power and resistance (Splendid Screen) and higher resistances and maneuverability (Tide Turner). * The Eyelander: A large bloodstained and battle-worn claymore reputed to be haunted by a bloodthirsty, malevolent spirit. For each head it takes, it will grant the demoman increased speed and health, capping at 4 heads (but still providing healing upon further beheading). * The Half-Zatoichi: 'A Samurai katana, when drawn, the demoman becomes honorbound and cannot switch to any other weapon until he kills someone with it, succesfully killing someone with the katana will restore the demoman's health completely and allow him to switch weapons again. * '''The Ullapool Caber: '''It is a disproportioned World War-era German Model 24 ''Stielhandgranate "potato masher" grenade, it is meant to be thrown, but its implied that the Demoman is too drunk and thus uses it as a melee weapon. Since its an explosive, only works once. * '''The Persian persuader: Converts the ammo and weapons droped by killed enemies into health, also halves the time required to make a charge attack. * Several other melee weapons (A bottle, A pole, a camera, a friying pan, a hammer, a human spine with its skull, etc.) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Decapitation: The Demoman swings his sword around, gathering momentum, and then slashes in front of him, cleaning the blade with his hand afterwards. Anyone caugth in the range will be beheaded. * Sticky-Jumping: 'The Demoman detonates the stickies right under his feet, using the explosion to launch himself into the air at high speeds. '''Key: Melee '| '''Ranged Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Valve Category:Gun Users Category:Bombs Category:Mercenaries